


Rick and Morty Oneshot Collection

by rmorningstar21



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is going to evolve, and likely get some editing with time.  Most of the one shots in here were written during my first viewing of Rick and Morty, and now with Season 4 coming out, I want to make some changes.  This book may have different versions of Rick in here, but they will all be some form of Rick and Reader.  Some will be fluffy, while others will be angsty, and there will be smut in various fics.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Rick and Morty world, which is trademarked by Dustin Roiland and Dan Harmon.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Temporary Happiness (Rick x Reader)

Rick wasn't in a logical mindset for love, or even involvement in anyone's life. Love was just a chemical response in the brain, after all. He couldn't show affection, and couldn't even accept that he cared about his own grandchildren or his daughter. He had an impossible time showing emotions in general, and typically all of his feelings were translated out into anger, frustration, and a mess of his nihilistic personality. When he lost his wife all those years ago, his world of caring was over. At 70 years old, he still struggled with compassion a great deal.

He couldn't even love himself. He lost the ability to love himself such a long time ago - if he ever truly did in the first place. None of the Rick's really had the capacity for love anymore. Every universe had broken Ricks left and right. Every Rick was well known to be incapable of love and devotion - even loyalty. They watched out for number one, though they didn't even love themselves. 

He was the smartest man in the universe, and there was one Rick that was more of a Rick than any Rick. He was a terrorist in the eyes of the other Ricks. Deep, deep down, he suppressed the feeling of love that he did have the capability to have for his grandchildren and daughter. He has the ability to love, and though he hid it deep down, it was still there. It was a little weakness that he carried through his narcissistic facade.

This hidden ability was brought out over the last few years in small bursts, followed by excessive amounts of hard liquor, ever since he met Y/N. She had slowly shown him the ability to love again, but he tried his best to hold it down. She was a younger woman, even younger than his daughter, but she was incredibly mature. Her intellect was almost comparable to his own, and her beauty made his heart race. As this Rick grew an attachment so strong to someone, he grew a fear that was incredibly hard to suppress with even the strongest of alcohol. 

He had grown the fear of losing her, especially of her own death. She was the furthest from the perfect person, but she was the one that stole his heart and caused her such a great deal of panic and confusion. As the smartest man in the universe, even he wouldn't be able to protect her from her own neurological issues. Rick had researched and researched the ability to cure for her terminal neurological issues, yet he came out with nothing. 

His thoughts swarmed his mind today, as he pounded back his flask like no tomorrow, attempting to rid himself of his concerns. This young beauty sitting beside him continually joked for him to slow down, and occasionally would set her hand on his thigh for comfort. She smiled at him, this genuine smile that she only held for him. 

Your POV 

You set your hand on Rick's thigh once more, and watched as he sipped down another swig of his drink. You knew you couldn't get him to stop drinking, of course, and it was a part of him after all. You didn't want him to change who he was. You loved him for who he was, every flaw and all. This day, he seemed to be drinking more than usual, and it pained you inside to see him that way. You knew you were the reason he was drinking more. He didn't know when he would lose you, but days were becoming shorter and shorter. He had about 40 years on you, and even knowing that, he would outlive you. When you met him, he was a poor, lonely genius, and once you were gone - there he would be once again. 

"Hey, Rick," you whispered to him, getting him out of his little trance of alcohol and thought. 

He brought his eyes to meet yours, and you could see clearly in them the sadness and concern that they held. Letting out another burp, he said, "Y/N?"

"Can you put the flask away for a minute, please?" you asked, giving sweet puppy dog eyes up at him. He glanced into your eyes with confusion, but set it down on the table in front of the two of you, bringing his hand back to his lap. It almost even looked out of place without the flask in it, but this gave you the opportunity to cut him off before he had any time to speak, with your thumb tracing his cheek bone. Your touch brought him into this comfortable silence that he relished in. For a few moments, your eyes just searched his softly, taking in his very soul. After those moments, you propped yourself up a little more and pressed your soft lips against his alcohol covered ones. You could taste his drink heavily upon his lips, and may have even gotten a light buzz from it. It was strong liquor after all, and the only times you drank were when you were getting it second hand from his mouth. He kissed you passionately back, and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. The tightness that he used made it feel as if he had been waiting for your touch. 

After what seemed like forever, yet not long enough, your lips pulled away for air, and came crashing right back down upon his. Your tongues fought and tangoed beautifully together. Your arms snaked around his neck, playing with his hair with your fingers and holding him as close as you possibly could. Once you two finally separated once more, you whispered, "I love you, Rick, always."

A light smile spread across his face, and he whispered, "I love you, too, Y/N." 

"Let's go do something -" you said softly, giving him a soft smile. "Anything to get you out of your thoughts."

He nodded and you two separated fully, both standing up and heading to the garage to grab the portal gun. You didn't care what you were going to go and do, because anything to keep you two busy and together would be best. Though you caused his sadness with something you couldn't genuinely control, the least you could do was cause his happiness for as long as you possibly could.


	2. Comfort (Rick x Reader)

You had been going on adventures with Rick and Morty for longer than you could even remember, but there was one adventure that got more than a little crazy - both emotionally and physically for you. That day you had met Rick's ex lover, and he was bending over backwards for her right in front of you. Of course, you kept your feelings silent to him, so you just kind of had to let it happen. From your point of view, he couldn't have feelings towards you after all. Knowing that, and watching how flirtatious he was being with her - it, whatever Unity really was, you suggested that you joined in on the fun. You did unspeakable things that day with Unity, and it was simply because you knew she was doing things with him. Men and women alike, you did more than you expected you ever could do. Right in front of him, for that matter, you did your dirty deeds. She wouldn't let you touch the mayor that she was possessing, but that was simply because she used that as her main entity. It was disappointing, but you were only doing it to be close to Rick after all. You weren't even really into the whole orgy party going on, but you had to knock that from your mind just to make yourself feel a little better.

Unity and Rick were both taken aback by your suggestion in the first place, but since you were 25 and tried to facade the whole party girl persona, they agreed with no second thought to it. Rick seemed more hesitant than Unity, and Unity had even suggested that she took over your body - but there was no way you were letting that one happen. You needed to be a part of this, and that is exactly what you did. When it was all over, though, especially after his grandkids had finally gotten into Unity's head, you were there to comfort him. Like it was yesterday, you could remember the exact conversation you had.

_"Rick..." you said softly, watching his face fall as he started to read the excessive amount of notes that Unity had left behind. He didn't look up at you, or utter a word, or even take a swig of his flask. He just continued to walk and walk, you walking beside him. _

_It was an incredibly one-sided conversation, because he wouldn't even look you in the eye. You were a little relieved to see her leave, yet you felt the pain of watching Rick fall right apart in front of you. He seemed to get more and more depressed each time he read the notes that were placed all over town. After some uncomfortable silence, you had placed your hand on his shoulder comfortingly, which he had shrugged off. That was probably what hurt the most out of this whole experience - him denying your comfort. _

_"You know, I'll always be here for you..." you said softly, almost inaudibly as you continued to walk with him to the ship. When you two had finally reached the ship, you got in the passenger side and stared with soft, sad eyes at him. He wouldn't give you a passing glance, and it absolutely broke your heart. All you could think about was why you couldn't be enough for him, and you absentmindedly bit your lip in your thought process. He enjoyed his high, and the low was something you both loathed. You wished that you were able to just do something more for him - to be more for him. The ride seemed to take forever to get back to his place. _

_You both ate dinner with the Smith family, but neither truly touched their food. You let him go for a little bit, and just stayed at the table with the rest of his family, trying to play off your worry and sadness. Morty turned to you after a little while and whispered, "You know, you can go check on him if you want." _

_With that, you nodded and excused yourself politely from the table, thanking Beth for such a lovely meal. You kept your voice down a touch, to make sure that Rick couldn't hear you leave as you snuck into the Garage to check on him. What you saw broke your heart more than him shrugging you off - more than him having sex with a communal being - and more than the fact that he wouldn't give you the time of day. _

_You watched as he fried an alien, yet you saw that he had two crystals to fuel his machine. That moment, you knew exactly what he was going to do. You had to push your body to move, and push yourself to stop him from leaving. He was ready to leave everyone - his family, and you. The whole universe needed him - and you needed him more than the whole universe could ever desire him. As you watched him get it ready, you took him and pulled him completely out of his chair, and to his feet. He slumped onto you, done with everything. Over his shoulder, you watched the beam fire at nothing, and let out a light sigh of relief. _

_"Rick, it may be fucking selfish, but I need you, you asshole," you whispered softly to him, receiving nothing as a reply. He didn't fight it - he didn't fight anything. He was basically a conscious, lifeless being using your stance to stand himself. Despite that, he would have fallen directly on the ground. "I understand how much goddamned pain your in, Rick. I fucking go through it on a daily basis, and I have thought countless times to use the easy way out. I have thought about it plenty of times, but I stay for you guys. I stay here for you, and for your pain in the ass grandchildren, and hell, your whole fucking family. I give a flying fuck about all of you, and I wish you could see how much you mean to everyone - and how much you mean to me."_

_Your rant was finished, and you snuck him out of the garage, basically dragging him up to his bed. Laying him down, you brushed a hand across his cheek softly and just stared for a moment. He didn't look at you, though he was looking practically right at you. Through the pain, you said softly to him, "Now get some rest, Rick, and if I hear that ANYTHING happens to you after I go, I will go to the imaginary afterlife and make it a living fucking hell for you."_

_As you were getting up to go, you felt a hand tug upon your own, and practically pulled you down on the bed. "Stay," he whispered softly, and that was all you needed. You crawled up next to him, pulled up the covers on the two of you, and embraced him. You laid your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat until you both fell asleep. _


	3. Wubba Lubba Dub Dub

You stared at the ceiling of your room, dried tears still marked down your pale face. For months, you hadn't even left your room. Spiraling further and further into a blank state of melancholy, you just couldn't help it. Before, you had just drowned your sadness down with alcohol. After a while, it just wasn't enough to cure the pain. Rick and Morty would have to go on adventures on their own, but you doubted either would mind. Your tits always seemed to get them into trouble, after all. Rick always said that was why he didn't take girls on adventures, yet you always seemed to convince him to let you go with. It was hard to say no - especially when you followed them right in. 

Of course, you had fun with them, but they were better off without you. That's what you thought about as you stared at your ceiling in pure internal agony. Rick was fine without you. You were just a 30 year old woman that may have been fresh on the eyes, but that was just about it. With your hair disheveled and your normal beauty tainted by lack of eating and sleeping, you had nothing. No one would come looking for you. If they had, you would be dead by the point that they had. There was no doubt you were wasting away, and if it weren't for the cold showers, you would probably reek horribly as well. 

Depression was swallowing you whole, and you had thought about that cute saying that no one seemed to understand. Wubba lubba dub dub. Rick hadn't even understood each time that you had practically screamed it, primarily drunk and bubbly. You knew he had taken over the saying himself, yet you weren't sure if he understood it. When you had learned the saying from Bird Person, you felt a connection with the saying. It was a way to express your feelings without having to say anything that anyone understood. 

“Wubba lubba dub dub,” you muttered to yourself, laying over to your side and curling up into a ball. More tears dripped down your face, though you weren't even sure how you could still cry by this point. For months, you had been crying. For months, your pain was eating you alive. The last adventure you had gone on with Rick and Morty had finally set you over the edge. 

Rick had actually yelled at you. He yelled at you for being reckless and stupid. You tried so hard as he was yelling at you to not show him that he had gotten to you - that he had broken you. He had not seen you since then, and neither had anyone else. They were probably fine without you, anyhow. You had almost gotten yourself killed on the last adventure the three of you went on, unintentionally of course, and Rick had said a great deal of hurtful, burp-filled words. 

When you heard a knock at your door, you were conflicted. As much as you needed help - human contact, some sort of emotional peace, you despised the idea of interacting with anyone. The knocking continued, growing increasingly loud and obnoxious, yet you did not move. You clutched your legs closer to your chest, the pain of human contact getting to your fragile frame. 

When the knocking stopped, you closed your eyes. Pretending the whole world was just gone, you laid there in silence. Unbenounced to you, the door was actually quietly opened and shut. You were no longer alone in your home, but the pain from life was just so loud in your ears, that you hadn't even noticed. You didn't see the pained look plastered on the man's face as he loomed over the shell of a human that you had become. 

The point that you had finally noticed you were not alone, you were scooped up silently into warm arms. It felt nice and strange at the same time. Fear didn't cross your mind, due to your lack of will to even live anymore. You did not look up, nor did you even open your eyes. There were changes in the atmosphere around you, yet you barely even noticed. Your senses were numbed by your lack of care for yourself. 

“Y/N,” the man whispered quietly as he seemed to set you on another bed, leaving the warm embrace. “I'm so sorry.” You felt a strong liquid being forced down your mouth, yet you accepted the entrance of the liquid. Instantly, you felt strange. Something odd was going on inside your body, and you couldn't tell if it was a good or bad odd. Within moments, your consciousness faded out. 

Rick’s POV

I set the vial on my nightstand, and watched with sad eyes as the girl I had fallen for passed out of consciousness. For a few moments, I had the chance to stand there in silence and watch as her chest rose and fell with each breath. I was such an idiot for yelling at her and shutting her out. All I wanted was for her to be safe, yet she was on the verge of dying. Though I thought that I had given her time to move on with her life and do better things, I didn't want to interrupt it by showing my face. I didn't expect her to rot away in her home. 

She used to drink with me all the time - using the catchphrase that I knew was a cry for help. In my own ignorance, I ignored it. I screamed at her when she almost got killed on our last adventure, and after months of persistent badgering from Morty and the family, I had realized that my magical land of her moving on may have not been the case. All I wanted to do was check in on her, and I didn't expect her to be this way. 

She looked so peaceful as she lied in my bed, and the serum was helping her regain her previous self physically, though I'm not sure how she will be mentally when she wakes. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see my grandson in the doorway, a look of worry on his face. 

“H-how i-is s-she?” he stuttered out, beginning to walk into the room.

Shaking my head, and grabbed my flask from my lab coat pocket, taking a swig. “She will -uuurp- be okay physically,” I said lightly, taking another glance over to her before ushering Morty out the door of my room with me. 

***

Your POV

You slumped your body upward, consciousness coming back to you. The room you were in was unfamiliar, yet somewhat cozy. Though your mind still battled itself, your body felt stronger and much less on the brink of death as it was previously. Eyesight finally coming back to you, your head swiveled around to try and take in your surroundings, and your eyes landed on the last person you expected to see again. Rick Sanchez, the older man with light blue hair, a completely sociopathic nature, and a look that could melt you upon contact. 

“R-rick?” you whispered, shock apparent in your voice. 

His eyes were directly on you, and the lack of sleep was apparent by the bags under his eyes. You watched as he took a swig from his flask, burped relatively loudly, and rose to his feet. He walked towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder. Though his hand was cold, it felt comforting to you. “I'm so sorry, Y/N,” he said softly, shockingly managing not to burp during his sentence. “I never meant to break you, and I didn't know you were wasting away in your room.” What shocked you the most about his speech was that there was genuinity in his voice. His voice was soft, even a little sweet. 

It was a long pause before you said anything, as you were too busy staring up at him into his eyes. After a few moments, a smile lightly spread across your face, and you replied, “Thank you, Rick. I'm sorry as well. I was rash and impulsive. I-I needed you, and I mistook concern for you hating me.”

“I don't -uuuurp- see why you would need me,” he said, slightly melancholic. 

You reached up, grabbing him by the lab coat and pulled him down to your level. With a moment of staring deep into his eyes, you searched them. Heated breath tickled your lips, and you took your first impulse, still holding him at your level, placing an emotion-filled kiss on his lips. Shock was obvious on his face, but after a few moments he kissed back with passion and longing. Taking this as a go ahead, you wrapped your arms around his neck, comfortably holding him. He repositioned himself where he was sitting on the bed with you, with his arms wrapped around your waist. 

After a couple of minutes of lip locking, you two finally separated, still holding one another. You buried your face into his chest and held him as close as you possibly could. Muttering through his shirt, you said, “I've been wanting to do that for so long.” 

He let out a chuckle, bringing one hand up to stroke your hair comfortingly. “I'm -uuuurp- not great at showing or sharing emotions, Y/N,” he started, “But almost losing you -uuuurp- I'm going to give it a free pass. I love you, Y/N, and I have no idea why -uuuurp- you would want an old man like me. Hell, maybe you have a weird fetish, but -uuuurp- I’ll take it.” 

You laughed lightly, separating from his chest, and going back to look into his eyes. “Rick, you are the most eccentric man I have ever met,” you said softly, “and you may be the most sociopathic as well. Love may just be a chemical reaction in the brain, but if you're willing to engage it with me, I don’t care how old either of us is. You make me happy, and I love you so much, Rick.” 

After your long, drawn out confession, you pressed your lips against his once again. Once you separated again, you clarified, “You're not a fetish for me, by the way. I only want you.” 

He laughed and took another swig of his flask, giving you a genuine smile that you had rarely ever seen. “You know, you're -uuuurp- physically fixed, but mentally its it's going to take a while to -uuurp- fix you up,” he mentioned to you in a serious tone. 

“If I have you, I know we can get through it,” you said softly, giving him a sweet smile. 

He laughed, “Ch-uuuurp-eesy, but I'm here for you.” 


	4. Your Morning Heaven (Rick x Reader)

The infamous Rick Sanchez was never someone you could call a sweetheart, a romantic, or a lover. Deep down in his heart, there was something nearly entirely suppressed by his intelligence and sociopathic nature that emerged in small bursts. That Rick Sanchez - that was the one that laid next to you at night. As you woke, you rubbed your eyes lazily, glancing at the smartest man in the universe. You didn't love him for his power, nor his intelligence, though you held a deep admiration for both.

This man was at least 30 years your senior, yet there was something about him in the very beginning that drew you to him. You two met on accident, of course, when the Galactic Federation happened to capture the both of you. Though you had heard mention of this man, you never expected yourself to feel such a draw to him. You remembered it as if it were just yesterday.

_Overhearing the guards, they made mention of their capture of the two of you. They spoke so lowly of both of you, yet so highly about the accomplishment of your capture, as if they were even elated to finally have the two of you. The two speaking were relishing in the idea of you both dying slowly and painfully at the hands of the Federation. They planned on making examples of the both of you, on live inter-dimensional television, and this brought a grimace to your face. All the stories that you had heard of Rick Sanchez, you never expected that the grubby assholes would get their paws on him. _

_Of course, you never would have been captured if you hadn't turned yourself in. You had nothing - after your lack of dedication or care stripped you of your family, and any friends upon the way. You knew Bird Person, and a couple of other acquaintances, yet they would have never been enough for you to continue on. Killing yourself would have been the easy way out, yet so would turning yourself in. At least you wouldn't have cowardice laced on your name from turning yourself in, so you had. Looking around your cell, you spotted an older man grimacing the same as you, yet he looked absolutely defeated. He was at least in his sixties, possibly older, yet there was no aura of time upon his skin. Based on your observation, the man had aged like fine wine. _

_You looked away in that instance that you began to examine his facial structure, your thoughts drifting stupidly to him being 'attractive for an older man'. Blech. On death row, you had no reason to think thoughts like that. It's not like when they pulled the two of you down, they would be pulling you down for social hour. They planned on making an example of the both of you - torturing and laughing at you on inter-dimensional television. What was the point to have any silly thoughts? _

_Though you put yourself there, as you hung in your cell, you felt a hint of regret tormenting your mind. You, Y/N L/N, were not a coward or a weakling, and to die by the hands of the Galactic Federation - to be humiliated by the same government you had grown to loathe - was not your style. From everything you had heard of Rick Sanchez, he didn't sound like the type to want this either. For whatever reason he had been brought in - however he managed to get caught, or if he had turned himself in for any reason - you knew deep down that he would cooperate to at least give one last "fuck you" to the Federation. _

_For hours, even days, you were stuck in your thoughts up there, awaiting the imminent day that they planned to murder you for the universe to see. Through that time, you concocted multiple escape plans, but it wasn't as if you could share them with the man that would be murdered with you. You did notice him glance up at you a couple of times, his eyes full of defeat as they had met your own. Through this time, you weren't sure if he even would cooperate with your plans, yet you had to try. If anything went south, you would be looking after number one after all - yourself. _

The day finally came, and you were being lowered along with infamous Rick Sanchez, and your plans were set. As they brought you both into the broadcasting room, you had tripped the guards with a leg sweep. Knowingly, Rick glanced into your eyes and nodded. Though he didn't know your plans, you guessed that maybe he would freestyle it with you. With the cuffs on your wrists, you had just enough hand room to loosely grab one of the guns that the guards held. Using your own arm as a silencer, you let the bullet tear straight through your arm into the guard. He wasn't nearly as silent as you, and you shrugged softly to yourself, before heading behind him - guns a blazin'. The two of you fought side by side, taking down numerous guards - numerous aliens of all different species.

_As the two of you finally reached the outdoors, you winked at him and kicked off your shoe, producing a homemade ship that you had made specifically for escapes. Though you weren't a genius, you did have a few tricks up your sleeve. He gave you an impressed nod, and the two of you left the Federation. _

_"Blasters," you practically barked at him. _

_He scoffed, contrary to your situation, and said, "Right ahead of you," as he manned the blasters and fired at your oncoming unwanted company. The two of you drove for quite a while before you finally lost the Federation at warped speed. As you continued to drive your spaceship, you finally looked over to the older man once again. _

_"I'm Y/N, by the way," you said with a light smile. "Where to?"_

_He laughed at you somewhat obnoxiously, possibly at your calmness. "Rick Sanchez, and I'll type in the coordinates," he said in a somewhat cocky, yet gruff tone. "For someone that just broke out of Galactic Prison on death row, I actually kind of expected you to have a full escape plan."_

_"Shut it," you said softly, before giving him a light smirk. "We didn't really get a social hour after all. I didn't even know if you would be down for a grand plan."_

_There was something about this older man - this wanted criminal, whom had broken light years more laws than you had - that made you feel comfortable. You two drove to a small version of Earth, that you hadn't caught the name of, and hid out for a while. Being alone on a planet together, you two had started to get closer, despite his inability to actually express how he was feeling. Any sort of romantic attachments were silly - and he had expressed that in a deep conversation over a great deal of alcohol, yet you had began to fall for this wanted criminal. Your true story began on Earth, but you would never forget the time that the two of you spent in the sole cabin of the tiny Earth together. _

As you stared at your now lover in real time, he was waking from his own slumber much lazier than you had. He stretched himself out, before noticing that you still had yourself against him, and he wrapped his thin arms around you, giving you that sober morning smile that you always looked forward to. His warmth felt like Heaven around you, and you cuddled into him, pressing your lips against his own. "Morning, babe," he said softly to you as your lips separated from their morning entanglement.

"Morning, love," you said softly, savoring the morning feeling that you got with Rick. Once he hit his alcohol, you knew you wouldn't receive the loving embrace that he gave, and that he would shield his feelings from the world once again. Outside the door, you both could hear that his family was awake and moving around already, to your disappointment. You knew that both of you would have to rise soon, but you wanted every last moment that you could spend with this man.

He brought a hand up to your face, running a thumb down your cheekbone as he stared down at you. "What has you all cuddly this morning?" he said with a light laugh.

"I was just thinking," you said softly to him, "about when we first met, you know. Nothing major - you just make me happy, you know."

He rolled his eyes, but a light smile played on his face. "You try to make me function much more than I should before coffee - especially before alcohol," he said in a gruff, yet lightly playful tone. With that, you placed your lips against his once again, savoring the taste of his morning breath and massaging his tongue with your own until the both of you needed to come up for air. "I can't believe I am going to admit that I enjoy it, though."

"Well, you can rest a little longer if you'd like," you said sweetly to him, rising out of bed and grabbing your clothes from the night before and pulling them onto yourself. Though you planned on showering, that wasn't until a little bit of coffee. "Since you just HAD to mention coffee, I'll go grab us both cups."

He watched as you dressed, throwing a little pervy smirk your way. As you walked out of the room to grab the two of you coffee, you could make out the words, "I love you," said softly, almost inaudibly. Knowing Rick, you presumed that he didn't mean for you to even hear him. A smile plastered across your face as you heard it, though, and as you were pouring two cups of coffee - yours with light sugar, and his black - the smile didn't falter. As you heard Jerry attempting to make conversation with you this morning, your smile did disappear. You turned tail with the two cups in hand as you heard him begin his 'good morning' and practically raced back up to Rick's room.

Handing the cup over to him, you said, "I almost braved hearing an idiot before my coffee for you, Rick - and I love you, too." You smirked at the last part, especially with the look of shock on his face. After you both took a sip of your coffee, you were sitting next to him on the bed, and leaned your head on his shoulder absentmindedly. The two of you spent your morning together, followed by his normal sociopathic additude flavoring the remainder of your day. You enjoyed him, warts and all, though your morning of somewhat normalcy was definitely a highlight. 


	5. Thank You (Rick x Demon!Reader)

Your head hung low, though your arms were tied up above your head. The restraints burned upon your skin from wear and tear, and it was difficult to grasp the concept of time. How long had you been a prisoner to these stupid Ricks, you weren't sure, but you had heard news of a trial coming soon. How deeply you hoped that it was your trial, since even death would be better than this. As your crimes against the Citadel, you hadn't done TOO much to those pretentious Ricks. You merely had beaten Riq IV within a couple inches of his life, and left a major gash on the face of Rick Prime's face, above his left eye. Though you may have more than a few complaints about the Citadel of Ricks, these were justified crimes. Riq IV was attempting to get you to be his little sex slave and abuse your demon powers, and Rick Prime merely got in the way of your knife. Otherwise, you had nothing against the smartest men in the galaxies, but here you were. 

Two guard Ricks with amused smirks started lowering you from where they had been keeping you prisoner, the one laughing as they did so. "Look at this pathetic -buuuurp- demon bitch," he said through his laughter, glancing you up and down. He seemed to be checking you out, despite the humiliation. Who could blame him - you were beautiful, but you were also a demon and a prisoner. "I can't believe Riq VI wasted his -buuurp- time with her."

"Apparently she was -buuuurp- easy and overly pleasing," the other guard retorted, joining into the merriment of your own humiliation. You shot them both a glare and a growl as you dealt with the idiots that had you at their will in this moment. Their words stung, and your anger burned deep inside of you as you listened to the two retort jokes back and forth at one another. It was well known that Rick Sanchez in almost every dimension was supposedly an asshole, and the stuck up ones that resided at the Citadel were the absolute worst of the bunch. They cared for their number one - themselves - and no one else. If they had enough time, they may have attempted to defile you and have their empty minded way with you, but they were merely enjoying the orders they were meant to follow. It was pure torment, dealing with the scrutiny of the guards as they continued their conversation, dragging you down the hall into the Council room. Though your legs were free, they barely even allowed you to walk, saying at one point that you were sauntering too slowly. Who could blame you, but a damn Rick anyways? You knew you were going to be sentenced to death, and you didn't want to speed up that process. 

Before the three of you reached the Council room, you could hear clattering, scuffling, and panic. This panic you relished in, listening to different Ricks screaming in agony and fear. Hearing distinctly Riq IV scream brought an evil smirk to your face. You desired to once again beat that man silly, yet someone seemed to get to it before you. Ironically enough, it sounded like only Ricks and some Mortys in the Council room. It sounded like there was one Rick Sanchez winning against a pack of them, based on the nature of the noises on the other side of the room. The two guards that were dragging you picked up their pace, and in their free hands took out ray guns to defend themselves. Of course, the day of your trial had to be the day that there were complications, but you thought anything could be better than them giving you an unfair trial regardless. 

As the doors opened and you were thrown to the floor, you stared up at an amazing sight. One Rick was single-handedly taking down the Citadel's government, bringing a smile to your face. Your smile quickly faded when you realized that you still had your power numbing restraints on, and you called out to the rogue Rick Sanchez. "When you're finished with your fun, would you mind the restraints, handsome?" you half screamed in an overly kind way. He took a quick glance at you and winked, before continuing to take out the rest of the Ricks surrounding the two of you. Attempting to help out, you swept a couple of Ricks to their knees with your free legs and giggled as they fell. 

The Rick that you were helping noticed as you were roughly brought to your knees by another two Ricks, and you felt a gun pressed against your temple. This made you growl fiercely, though you couldn't get out of their grasps while you had the restraints on still. The rogue Rick took a couple of quick shots, and in seconds the two that had you were on the ground, lifeless. In moments, he had you by the arms and dragged you off in some sort of portal, landing the two of you in a garage. He took your restraints off, and for a moment your eyes glowed red, and a smirk briefly passed your face. 

"So, wh-buuuurp-o are you, gorgeous?" rogue Rick said with a smirk, before reaching into his lab coat and pulling out a flask, taking a quick swig of it. You preferred this version over the others that you had dealt with previously, his crazy hair and laid back attitude catching your attention the most. As all of the other Ricks, he was a very slender built, and stood almost half a foot taller than you, but there was an aura you could see behind his uncaring Rick-attude that showed he actually did care about others, maybe a little itty bitty ounce more than the other Ricks.

You smiled at your savior, taking in your new found freedom by wringing your wrists and shaking them out. After a moment of taking in the man in front of you, as well as your bleek surroundings, you said, "Y/N, and thanks for the help." With that, you reached forward swiftly and pressed a kiss against his cheek, blushing lightly as you did so. 

He stood there a little flustered, which made you smirk all the more. You had managed to leave a Rick flustered, and that is exactly how you were going to leave it, turning on your heels and heading towards the outside world. Instead of merely letting you get away with that win, he grabbed your arm gently, yet firmly. With a tug, he twirled you around and placed a kiss directly on your lips, which you sunk directly into. There was something about this Rick that made you feel safe and secure. After the two of you once again separated, he said, "That's how you -buuurp- properly thank me." 

You couldn't help but let out a light giggle at his statement. "I do hope I see you again, Rick," you said softly, before correcting yourself, "this version, of course."

"Rick C-137," he said, burping through his entire introduction. 


	6. Breaking Point (Rick x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is the second fic I did for the episode with Unity, but it is also significantly different than the other.

You had become, over the past year or so, someone that would be watching out for Summer and Morty when Rick went off the walls. Though, in a sense, you did not mind taking care of his grand children, you were beginning to fall into the cycle that Rick lived. Wubba Lubba Dub Dub was your closed mouth mantra, and the longer that you spent with the Smith's and that darling wreck of a Sanchez. 

Of course, you knew he was hurting, and that was taking you over. It was as if his pain was toppling over onto your own pain, causing the back that held your burdens to bend further to breaking. That handsome older man was going to be the death of you, and the point that you realized this as a fact, it had been too late. 

The day that you spent with Summer and Morty on Unity's assimilated planet had shown you that the man could not love you. You thought that just maybe it was possible, yet as you watched Unity try to avoid in every possible way the three of you seeing Rick, it was more than obvious. He would need far more than just you - if he was willing to be with an entire assimilated planet, how would you add up?

You started off uncomfortable, and attempted to hide it behind a plastered face. It was almost as if the grand children were hanging out with a less intelligent Rick, as you sipped from a flask, and another, and another. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink this much, Y/N," Summer commented, "Maybe Grandpa Rick is rubbing off on you." 

You chuckled, trying your hardest not to cry or eliminate the shroud of your facade. "Its a good distraction," you said absently. Unfortunately, it was not distracting you as much as you wanted. 

Summer started yelling about Unity again, which you had tuned out by this point, and the three of you began walking. You were stumbling more than simply walking, as you were not used to the copious amounts of alcohol you were consuming. 

Unity falling into the disfunction that Rick had caused began making some of her assimilation get sick, puking all over the streets around the three of you. Summer was bitching about how it was all her fault, and somehow that managed to bring you back to reality long enough to realize that a race war was breaking out all around the three of you. 

After the odd aliens had realized that you and the kids were not actually a part of either race, all hell had broken loose. It was chaos trying to get away from the angry aliens that were chasing the three of you, until Unity had brought a helicopter to save you all. 

As she talked, everything seemed like gurgling, and you felt a push on your shoulder to realize that you had phased out. Morty was the one that did it, and you glanced over at him with glazed eyes. "Y/N!" He snapped. "You have to snap out of it. We need to go home."

You grimaced, but nodded. As the three of you exited the helicopter, the sight before you almost caused you to physically gag. There were drugs, alcohol, and clothes absolutely everywhere. Unity had said through multiple bodies that getting Rick was impossible, and thankfully Summer had screamed Rick's name. 

"What do you want, Summer?" Rick groaned out. As he spoke, his eyes faintly caught your posture, as you were in the middle of taking another swig from flask- you had lost count at least three flasks ago. For a moment, there was a flash of humanity in his eyes, and a squeeze upon his heart. 

Summer went through saying that they wanted to go home, and Rick hardened himself back up, saying that you all could go. He said that he was staying, and you could feel tears beginning to sting in your eyes. This, was temporarily quenched by another swig of alcohol. As Summer was telling Unity to take care of herself, and that Rick was basically corrupting her, you and Morty had already begun leaving. 

You couldn't formulate words to say to Rick, nor did you think Rick would have cared to hear them. The three of you ended up back in the Smith's house, and you dismissed yourself to the garage. Walking in was a pain, because you couldn't stop stumbling, but you managed to put on your music that you had left in his garage, before scanning the room with glazed eyes for something, anything. 

Your eyes landed on a laser machine that Rick had shown you once. Messily, you grabbed the fuel source, as well as the add on that created a horizontal laser. Taking out Rick's notes that he had set near the experiment, you turned to a blank page, beginning to write. 

Dear Rick,

I know that love is just a chemical reaction in the brain that causes animals to breed. 

Just maybe, I was too much of an idiot to close my mind off to it. Maybe I should have been more like you. 

I know you're hurting, and I wish I was able to help. You have always been the world to me. Unfortunately I've hit my breaking point, and though you likely don't give a fuck, I just wanted you to know. 

I'm in love with you, you asshole. 

-Y/N 

Placing the note on the side of the table, you fired up the machine. There was an uncomfortable liquid that you poured into your mouth for the laser to function, and you tried to catch your breath. You had not even realized that you had been crying, waterfalls coursing down your cheeks. 

As the machine begun a faint buzz, you placed your head in between the two ends of the machine, waiting for it to instantly take your pain away. While you waited for the machine to work, your head hit the desk, the alcohol and unwillingness for it all finally getting to you. It did not take long after your head hit the desk before you passed out fully. 

*** 

Unity had left, leaving Rick alone. After reading through every single piece of paper that Unity had written for him, he had come back home, making his way to the garage. The look of defeat strongly played upon his face, but the sight before him may have even slightly sobered him. Ironically, you had tried to do the same thing that he was planning, though the lack of blood and faint sign of breathing proved that you were in fact unsuccessful. 

Instead of waking you and telling you to go somewhere else, he had spotted the note that you wrote him before your failed attempt at suicide. Reading it slowly, he could feel his heart ache with each word that was placed upon the paper. He reached out to stroke your hair gently, a few tears welling in his eyes. 

Carefully, he tucked the note into his lab coat before reaching his hand to his eyes, wiping his face. After a few moments of watching your passed out body lie on the desk, he gently picked you up bridal style. He crept quietly for no one to hear as he took you to his room, laying you down on the small cot that he had. Crawling in close beside you, he wrapped his long slender arms around you, letting himself fall asleep as well. 

***

Waking up with a wicked hangover, you expected to roll directly on the floor from where you had passed out, yet you felt strong slender arms around you as you tried to move. Groggily, you opened your eyes for a moment, seeing Rick still sleeping with his arms around you. Instead of getting up, you cuddled in close to him, closing your eyes back up. 

It took almost another full day for Rick to wake up, but you weren't complaining as you lied in his arms. When he did wake, he glanced down at your figure before gently saying, "Y/N?" 

His soft voice managed to wake you up, and you were feeling a hell of a lot less hung over from the oversleeping the two of you did. Your eyes glanced up to him, and you smiled softly at him. "I'm glad to see you back," you murmured out softly. 

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again," he said, embracing you tighter as the two of you lied. "Never expected you to fall for an old man like me, but fuck it. I love you, too." 

You leaned upward, pressing your lips against his, feeling the soft motion of his pressing back against yours. The two of you held tightly to one another, not separating until the two of you finally needed to breathe. His lips tasted of his typical whiskey, yet there was something sweet about it. It was an intoxicating taste, and you just wanted to keep coming back for more. 


	7. My Rick (Rick x Reader)

C-137 has -uuuurp- a Y/N?!" one of the Ricks exclaimed, and the flock of citadel Ricks surrounded you quickly. 

"I'll take this -uuuurp- Y/N once we arrest -uuurp- him," another said with a smirk before a chuckle. 

You were beginning to get uncomfortable with all the Ricks around you. Knowing though they all may have had his face, they were not her Rick, you were shrinking back from all of them. A few of them tried touching you, one caressing your cheek, another pulling at your arm, while another flat out grabbed your ass. After pulling your arm back, you crossed your arms and sassily looked at the Ricks, waiting for them to stop saying stupid little comments about who was going to take you where once your Rick was apparently locked up. 

"If anyone thinks they're getting me to leave this dimension, I have a proposal for you," you said, thinking of the one thing that would be impossible for the Ricks to resist, yet will distract them enough to give your Rick enough time to clear his name. "Whichever of you can drink me under the table." Your mouth formed a soft smirk, and the Ricks all seemed to perk up over your idea. 

It seemed like it was simply moments later when you and the group of Ricks were lined up at a table, a copious amount of alcohol in the center of the table. Each of them, along with yourself, poured shot after shot of alcohol. You knew that all of these Ricks would be difficult to drink under the table, and as you kept taking shots, you tried to keep yourself as sober as possible. 

For a while, the shots went down smoothly, but everyone that you were facing against were taking them nearly as smooth. Surrounded by a bunch of alcoholics, this was definitely expected. You could see that one or two of them were beginning to get over the top as time went on, and you were already sure that you would have alcohol poisoning by the end of this. 

By the time that you had two Ricks that were still holding out well against you, if not even better, the attention of the group was taken to the phone ringing. One of the two that were at the table with you still stood and placed the phone up to his ear. "-uuurp-," the Rick answered the phone with, followed by, "Hello?"

"Guess what -uuurp- O.J. and I don't have in common?" You could faintly hear from the other line, clearly your Rick, and it brought a genuine smile to your face. 

"What?" the Rick on your end answered boredly.

"I found the real -uuuurp- killer, biiiiiiiitch," your Rick exclaimed. "Get -uuuurp- over here!" 

"Your terror-Rick -uuuurp- will catch up with himself soon," one of the Ricks said, "and when he does -uuurp- you're coming with -uuuurp- me." He let a huge smirk spread across his face, and you cringed a little, giving him a light smile before waving all the Ricks off. 

Beth came over to you, saying, "What the fuck was that?" 

You, definitely drunk, shrugged. "I guess if Rick ever does get arrested, I'm getting kidnapped," you said with a chuckle, not entirely understanding what you were saying, though you weren't wrong. 

You could hear noise coming from the garage, followed by Rick and Morty walking out of the garage with satisfactory smiles upon their face. Beth and Jerry both enveloped Morty in a hug, and you stayed off to the side for a bit, just enjoying watching their happiness. On the otherhand, you wanted to jump onto Rick and envelope him in your own arms, but you didn't want to be weird. 

"Look -uuurp- who's drunk," Rick said with a sly smile as he finally noticed you in the side of the room, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. 

This caused you to laugh, a layer of blush spread across your face. "I had to help somehow," you said in a slurred tone. "Those assholes wouldn't get their hands off me." 

His eyes widened, and he leaned down to your level, both hands on either side of your shoulders. Looking you directly in the eyes, he asked in a panic, "What did they -uuurp- say to you?" 

"Uhh," you said, your drunk self recalling back. "That there aren't infinite Y/Ns, and all six were trying to take me home." Your voice was pretty dismissive because of the alcohol, but Rick's serious look on his face began sobering you up. "One I think threatened to kidnap me if you get arrested." 

He stood back up straight, an aggravated look on his face, as he brought an irritated hand down his face in exhaustion. 

"I won't let anything stupid happen," you said in a serious tone. "I only give a fuck about one Rick, and he happens to be standing in front of me." You touched his arm lightly, making him look at you. "I'm cool with being hopelessly in love with a Rick that doesn't give a shit back, as long as that Rick is you." 

"You're suck an -uuuurp- idiot," he said with an eye roll before hoisting you into his arms, placing a kiss on your lips. His lips felt warm against your own, tasting mainly of alcohol, and the two of you kissed passionately. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck as the two of you kissed, feeling as if you may have drank a little too much to believe what was actually happening. 

The point that Rick set you back down, the two of you separating, was when Jerry cleared his throat from behind the two of you. Apparently the entire Smith family was staring, watching the two of you intensely making out. "Get a room," Summer said with an eye roll, causing you to laugh. 

Rick's lips were still formed in a genuine smile as he took a glance down at you, before he lifted you bridal style into his arms. "If you guys -uuuurp- need us, don't," he said before chuckling, bringing you up to his room and setting you on his bed cot.

You glanced up at him with lightly glazed eyes, watching as he took off his lab coat before crawling in beside you. Feeling warm arms wrap around you, you cuddled into them with a smile on your face. "If -uuurp- any of those Citadel assholes touch you again, I will be killing Ricks," he mused out softly. 

You chuckled lightly, giving him a peck on the lips. "Understood," you said softly. The two of you fell asleep together that night, and when you woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover, you could still relish in the fact that you woke up next to the man you thought you were hopelessly in love with. It only took six Ricks trying to take you away for him to show that he indeed gave a fuck. 


	8. Late Night Texts (Rick x Reader)

Your phone chirped over and over until your eyes groggily opened, a disapproving groan escaping your lips. Darkness engulfed your vision despite the dull light from your nightstand. Reaching a shaky hand to your nightstand, you had to steady yourself with your other to keep your dazed body on your bed. Pulling your cellular device under the blanket with you, your eyes focused upon the uncomfortably bright light that filled your vision. 

_Y/N, you awake? _

_Wake up!_

_Go put something sexy on for me._

_I'll be there in an hour. _

_Scratch that, 30 minutes._

You groaned, your lips grimacing as you stared at the screen, unmoving. Though it was late, your brain in a haze, you did not even have to look at the sender to figure out who would want to text you at 3 in the morning. It was melancholic, and about 6 months since your last encounter, yet you got up anyways. 

Flipping on your light switch, you could have hissed at the sudden intrusion of light into your vision. Setting your phone down, you made your way to your shower with cute little lace ensemble clutched in your fist. Turning the water on, you allowed the heat of the shower to wake you from your groggy state. 

As you showered, you allowed yourself to rationally think of the whole situation. Any other idiot contacting you at the wee hours of the morning for a lay would simply be told to go eat their own cock, and yet the smartest man in the universe always seemed to get a pass. Though your lips were in a melancholic frown, you could still feel your heart beating wildly in anticipation. 

You could still feel the elder man's touch upon your skin, the way his nails would faintly scrape up your thigh. Even the ghost of his lips pressed against your own lingered, taste of alcohol staining your tongue. Everything about the elder man, down to his hard cock pulsating inside of you, was the furthest, yet most recent memory. 

When he came through a green glowing portal in your home, no words had to be spoken between the two of you before his slightly chapped lips pressed against your own with fire. The slender fingers of the man wasted no time grabbing your ass, pulling your hips tightly against him. It took mere seconds to feel his arousal pushing through his pants, begging to be touched. 

His lips found their way down your neck, remembering the location of your sweet spot as if the two of you made love a mere hour prior. You could feel his hips grinding up against you slowly, teasingly, and already leaving you dripping as his hands caressed your ass tightly. No words spoken between the two of you, merely the chorus of pants and pleasured gasps as clothes began to shed. 

His lab coat was the first to go, in a quick fluid pace it was crumpled upon your floor. His shirt came off next, to receive the same fate as his lab coat. Pushing you to your bed, his hands that were comfortably grabbing your ass moved to your chest, groping and massaging with vigor. 

Each action the man took upon your breasts, from his hard squeezes and teasing pulls upon your nipples, earned a pleasure filled moan as your arousal only increased. His lips pulled into a smirk as he admired the moaning mess beneath him, merely in a small lace ensemble, dying for his cock. Only a few moments were spent admiring, as he pulled your lace bra clean off of you. Attacking your breasts with his mouth, random burps filled the air to mix with your soft moans. 

You were not even sure when a slender hand reached down to pull your legs apart, pressing slender fingers directly upon your arousal. Plunging one finger, then two, then three inside of you, he pumped them quickly to watch your reaction. His eyes spoke of lust as they stared down upon your aching body. 

"I want you to say it," he finally growled out. A hand removed from you to undo his pants, allowing his erection to spring forward. The arousal already dripped of precum as he stared at you, waiting for you to admit it. 

You were too aroused to analyze that the man's first words to you were simply those. Lips parted, you knew the drill, saying, "I need you inside me, Rick." Your tone was desperate and wanton, only cracking by the moans that rung from your throat as his fingers continued to plunge into your arousal. "Please." 

"Good girl," he praised in a sultry tone, a burp interrupting his words nearly in the center. 

He took one last lustful glance upon your body before removing his fingers from your arousal. Replacing them quickly with his hardened cock, your hands moved to his back, digging your nails into his back as he pounded inside of you. Moans filled the air, paired with panting, as your bodies pounded together in pleasure. 

You could feel the knot in your stomach begging to release, to bring yourself to orgasm, and yet you tried to fight it off as he pounded through you. While he pounded inside of you, he pulled your body tightly to his own, the warmth of his skin radiating onto your own. His thrusts were deep and precise, causing you to practically scream, until they began to grow erratic. 

"Cum with me," he ordered as he thrust inside of you, getting close to his own end. As he grew closer to his end, his pants turned to slightly more vocal moans, thoroughly enjoying the tightness against his erect cock. 

You could already feel yourself begin to clench around his cock, reaching your end with loud moans. As you felt yourself finally setting your pleasure free, you moaned his name out, tightening your grip of his back. Riding through your own orgasm, you felt his erection pounding inside you until the sensation of his own seed filled you up inside. 

His eyes dilated as they glanced back down at you, clearly satisfied with his work. Though when Rick would show up earlier than three in the morning, he would actually stay for a round two, three, four, or five, he allowed himself to collapse beside you. Removing his flaccid cock from the mess he created, he smirked to himself before allowing another burp to escape his lips. 

The two of you collapsed together, yourself returning to your unconscious state once more within practical moments after intercourse. You were not sure when the warmth left your body, replaced messily with your own comforter in place of slender arms. Left in your own, and his own, mess, you slept through the night. Without the elder man's touch once more, all you could do was wait for another late night text. As much as you knew it would always be a brief experience, your voice never spoke in protest, and the cycle continued on. 


End file.
